


The Wolf Mother

by solasharel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Skyhold, Solavellan, lavellas, non-canon, solasxlavellan, wolf puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solasharel/pseuds/solasharel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan finds a lost wolf pup, Solavellan fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Mother

“You can’t be serious, surely,” her commander had asked.  He stared at the bundle of fur wriggling its way out of her arms, and she pouted.  

 

“As leader of the Inquisition I have a duty to protect and serve all those who enter our gates.  This little pup strayed in and I am honour-bound to help it.”  Her momentary sense of authority was lost when the tiny wolf yawned and burrowed its nose into the crook of her elbow.  Her eyes beseeched Commander Cullen, whose features softened at the sight of her cradling the sleepy animal.  

 

“As you wish, Inquisitor.  Just try and keep it away from the stables.  It will spook the horses.”  He finished with his now infamous smirk before heading in the direction of yet another nerve-stricken messenger.  She chose to go looking for Solas, who may know of any wolves in the nearby area.  After all, he spent enough time wandering out into the woods to sleep.  

Solas was in his usual spot, standing beside the veil fire lantern and looking at the painted plaster. He didn’t turn to look at Nyriel when she stepped in, but wandered to his desk and picked up some notes.

 

“I’d been hoping I might have a moment with you, _Leth_ \- Is that… Is that a wolf pup?”  Solas damn near fell backwards, stumbling on the leg of his chair and falling quite haphazardly into it.  The commotion woke the cub, which took one look at Solas and began wriggle and whine once more.  Nyriel remained motionless in the centre of the room, unsure of the issue he was having with the adorable little thing in her arms.

 

“Yes, it is a wolf cub.  It wandered into the Keep and I need to get it back to its mother… Are you quite alright?”

 

Solas stared at the animal unblinking.  His mind seemed to be turning over the idea of this creature in his private sanctum, and Nyriel had never seen Solas so undone like this.  It seemed trivial to her, and she wondered at his problem with the pup.  After some moments, he spoke.

 

“Yes, quite alright.  I.. I was just surprised to see such a thing inside the castle.  Specifically, in my presence.  I would have thought you would have kicked it back into the snow, given your Dalish mythos regarding wolves.”  His shock melted into a thin veneer of disdain at the pronunciation of Dalish.  She was aware of the tales of Fen’Harel, and how as First she should be protecting her clan from the Dread Wolf.  She knew only too well the price the ancient god levied, and yet this tiny being in her arms shared only warmth and comfort.  She chuckled internally at the irony.  Her favourite animal, a wolf.  And now this.  Her gaze returned to Solas, who looked questioningly at her circumstance.

 

“I was wondering - hoping, really - if you were aware of any wolf dens any near Skyhold?  It can’t have come from far, and you know the surrounding area best out of any of us.”

“Have you considered consulting Leliana?  I’m certain her scouts have every inch of this mountain covered.”  He rubbed his forehead.  There was going to be no backing out of this with her.  Her every whim was like a chorus song to him, plucking at his heartstrings.  He sighed, and stood up.  The wolf pup whimpered as he approached the two guests, arms outstretched.  It wasn’t that he hated wolves, far from it.  It was just… complicated.

 

“May I?  I know some tricks that may help the little thing.”  Nyriel obliged, handing over the cub and absently brushing its loosened fur from her favoured leisure wear.  She observed as Solas cradled it, rubbing gently on its stomach and murmuring elven that she wasn’t sure she had heard before in her life.  She watched as the wolf yawned once more and closed its eyes, Solas stroking its head as though it were a mere puppy.  He stood and watched the sleeping cub for a few moments.  Finally, Solas looked up and spoke, his tone low so as not to wake it.

 

“We’ll keep it here tonight, _vhenan_.  In the morning I can show you a den I’ve seen a few times, that may be where it’s come from.”

  
Nyriel had to chuckle at the sight of Solas and the small pup as he made his way to the chaise and seated himself carefully.  She lay beside him, resting her head on his lap, lulled to sleep by the sound of Solas’ breathing and the wolf cub dreaming.  His hand wandered to stroke her hair and she sighed.  She wished all days at Skyhold could end this way.


End file.
